


One Night Stay

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Heartsigh [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Sharing Clothes, Shy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Some Humor, but it's not really that important in this lol, but not a lot cause me and jeno aren't any fun lmao, jeno's a confident gay in this, mentioned briefly - Freeform, renjun johnny and ten are mentioned, this is so soft idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: The boy standing in the doorway is half naked, hair dripping with a towel around his waist, his chest bare. Donghyuck swallows, eyes following a drop of water racing down the nameless boy’s chest and over his abs.“Wow, I’m gay…” he says, only realizing his words when the other starts laughing, eyes disappearing into crescents.“I mean, after the night we had, I would hope so.”





	One Night Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh so I found this prompt that was like "who comes out of the shower half naked and who exhales 'wow i'm gay' to themselves" and I was like...damn, say less! LOL this can be read as a prequel to Stay In but it can be read alone idk it didn't start as a prequel but halfway through I was like...it could be though sooo yuh enjoy or whatevah (also, ten points to me for making Hyuck a panicked gay while Jeno's the confident gay, what a world)

Waking up in an unfamiliar bed is _not_ new to Donghyuck. It’s not that he sleeps around a lot (okay well...he _kinda_ does), it’s just that he’s been single for a month now and now that he’s back on the market, he’s really putting himself out there. So yeah, waking up in an unfamiliar bed is not new to him. What _is_ new, however, is the fact that he’s alone in the bed and he can hear the shower running. He’s pretty good at leaving before the other guy wakes up so he’s never not been the first one awake. It’s weird that the guy didn’t wake him up but he doesn’t dwell on it. He pushes the blanket off and starts searching for his clothes, hoping that they’re all in the room—he thinks they may have started undressing each other way before they made it to bed the night before. He finds his underwear at least, tugging them on before continuing the search. He doesn’t notice the shower turn off or anyone entering the room until someone knocks on the door frame to catch his attention, the sound making him jump and whirl around. The boy standing in the doorway is half naked, hair dripping with a towel around his waist, his chest bare. Donghyuck swallows, eyes following a drop of water racing down the nameless boy’s chest and over his abs.

“Wow, I’m gay…” he says, only realizing his words when the other starts laughing, eyes disappearing into crescents.

“I mean, after the night we had, I would hope so.” He turns to walk towards his closet and Donghyuck thinks he’s referring to the red claw marks down his back, his face flushing at the implications. “If you’re looking for your clothes, I think they’re by the front door, but unless you wanna walk out there half naked and risk my roommate seeing you, you can borrow some of mine.” Donghyuck opens his mouth to respond but the boy drops his towel, Donghyuck squeaking as the boy stands there completely unbothered and completely naked. He turns his head as he pulls on a pair of boxers, eyebrow raised.

“Not anything you haven’t seen already.” His tone is playful as he tugs a black t-shirt over his head and a pair of sweatpants up his long legs, motioning at his closet before moving to splay out on the bed. Donghyuck looks through the clothes, throwing a shy glance over his shoulder and flushing when he catches the boy’s eyes taking in his half-naked body. He pulls a sweatshirt out and tugs it over his head, tugging on a pair of the other’s sweatpants before turning back to face him. Seeing the other on the bed brings back flashes of the night.

Donghyuck had been bordering drunk, lucid enough to notice the other staring at him from the other side of the room but tipsy enough to stalk up to him and flirt. The flirting quickly escalated to kissing and, soon, they were back at the other boy’s place, unable to keep their hands off each other. He flushes again as he remembers screaming out the boy’s name and he prays the boy’s roommate hadn’t been home for that. He clears his throat awkwardly.

“Jeno, right?” he asks,tugging the sleeves of the sweatshirt down to cover his hands. The dark-haired boy nodded at him, smiling.

“Yup, and you’re Donghyuck right? We didn’t spend too much time on introductions last night haha.” Donghyuck can’t help but laugh too. He’s used to one night stands but he’s not used to mornings after because he’s usually able to leave—he has no clue what he’s supposed to do.

“Well, Jeno, do you happen to know where my phone is?” Donghyuck hadn’t noticed it when he was looking around and he prays he didn’t lose it at that dumb party. Jeno sits up and motions behind him to the dresser by his bed.

“Yeah, I plugged it in for you when I woke up this morning, just in case it died or something,” he rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck, “I didn’t look through it or anything, I promise.”

Donghyuck’s stomach flutters a bit. A one night stand that lets him borrow clothes _and_ plugs his phone in to charge? That’s definitely new. When he gets his phone, he has a million and one texts ranging from his roommate Renjun asking if he’s still alive to Johnny threatening to call the cops and declare him missing if he doesn’t reply soon to Ten asking for details about his night. He also notes with shock that it’s a bit past 11am. He suddenly feels bad.

“Oh man, I didn’t realize how late it was, you probably have plans, right?” Donghyuck quickly unplugs his phone and heads for the door, running a hand through his hair, but a hand grips his elbow and stops him. When he turns, Jeno’s standing really close to him. He notes that Jeno isn’t much taller than him but he feels small in comparison to the other. He also notes that Jeno’s so close to him that he can feel the other breathing and then suddenly their lips are pressed together.

It’s a simple kiss, no tongue, and one of Jeno’s hands come up to cup Donghyuck’s cheek, tilting his head a bit to fit their mouths together even better. Donghyuck’s eyes flutter shut, his hands moving to grip the back of Jeno’s shirt tightly, pressing in closer before they move apart. When he opens his eyes, Jeno’s looking down at him.

“I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to get brunch with me? My treat.” Donghyuck’s heart is beating hard in his chest as he stares back at the other boy and he feels dazed as he nods to his question.

“Yeah, uh, brunch sounds great.”

In the month he’s been single, he hasn’t gone on a single formal date and so he blushes when, as they walk, Jeno reaches out to grab his hand, lacing their fingers together. They go to this small cafe just off campus and, honestly, Donghyuck has a great time. They talk lightly over pancakes and french toast, playing footsie under the table, and trying each other’s drinks. The longer they’re together, the more comfortable Donghyuck feels, even reaching out at one point to rub away a smudge of powdered sugar at the corner of Jeno’s lip, licking it away. In retaliation, Jeno leans over the table to kiss him again.

It’s weird: they’ve known each other for less than 24 hours yet it feels like they’ve been a couple for years and so when it’s finally over—after they’ve spent a good two hours at the cafe—Donghyuck can’t help but feel a bit sad. There’s a different type of reassurance that comes with dating as opposed to just fucking and Donghyuck’s _craving_ it, the want, the validation that somebody wants _him_ , not just his body. They hold hands again as Jeno walks Donghyuck back to his dorm, the older’s palm warm against his own. Maybe he’s a little lovestruck, but Donghyuck can’t help but think their hands fit together perfectly. The conversation between them flows easily up until they reach Donghyuck’s door and they quiet down, just staring at each other. Jeno cups Donghyuck’s cheek, like he had earlier in his own apartment, wrapping a hand around his waist to pull him closer.

This time, Donghyuck’s the one that closes the gap between them, pushing up a bit on his toes, one of his hands carding through Jeno’s dark hair. They kiss deeply like old lovers but Jeno breaks away when Donghyuck licks at the seam of his lips, pulling a whine from the younger boy. Jeno runs his thumb over Donghyuck’s cheek, their faces so close yet so far apart.

“Let me take you out again.” It’s as if all the sound around them has faded and it’s just the two of them in the dorm hallway, one of the lights above them flickering. Jeno’s voice is a break in the silence and Donghyuck latches onto the sound.

“Anywhere,” is what he replies with, one of his hands gripping at the front of Jeno’s shirt to keep him in close like his words are just for the other to hear. They kiss again before Jeno takes his leave, their eyes locked until the elevator doors close and Donghyuck’s left alone in front of his dorm room.

He’s left in a happy daze as he enters, responding vaguely to Renjun’s questions, heading to shower. Under the warm spray, he thinks about Jeno’s warm hand in his, about Jeno’s warm body over his. When he gets out, he puts the boy’s sweatshirt back on, pulling the hood up to cover himself in the other’s scent. It’s been a while since he’s fallen for someone like this but he thinks he’s ready for this, for Jeno. He settles on his bed, grabbing his phone as it buzzes.

 

**JenoJam ♡♡♡**

**[2:13pm]**

Just got home

Thinking about you

Are you free tomorrow?

 

Donghyuck’s stomach flutters and his heart beats fast in his chest.

 

**Fullsun ♡♡♡**

**[2:14pm]**

For you

Always


End file.
